


Come Back Home

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [6]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Time Petals Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose has to leave Broadchurch at the last minute to help Torchwood with some unusual rift activity, both Rose and Alec decide they’ll be fine without seeing each other for a few weeks. When Alec is the first to crack and starts to miss her, she suggests they use Skype to see each other. Alec finds Skype isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Home

Rose missed him. Alec missed her. Two weeks, two bloody weeks apart from each other. Rose hadn’t been the first to crack, Alec had been. He swore next time she had to go anywhere for longer than a day, he was going to go with her. Not that she minded, but all healthy relationships had times where the couple was apart for a few days, right? They had talked briefly on the phone, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to see her. He couldn’t leave though, he was in the middle of a case, and she was stuck in London on her own case. Alec could have asked for a car from the police and make the three hour drive to see her, but the only day he had free in the past two weeks had been a Sunday and they both knew traffic was hell. He wouldn’t have been able to see much of her either. The rift activity had been too great for her to be away longer than necessary.

“We can talk on Skype, if you want.” Rose had suggested one night. She had left the hub at a reasonable time, having been up the past forty-eight hours. Mickey and Jake were covering for her while she made the drive back to her parents’ for the night.

“What’s Skype?” He grumbled out, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It’s the video calling program. I installed it on your laptop a while ago. I have it on mine, that’s how I talk to Daisy all the time.”

“How does it work?”

“You just launch the program, login, look for the person you want to call, see if they’re online, and call them. Won’t need to use our cell phones, we can use the computer to talk.” She told him softly, knowing he was already frustrated. Ever since they had moved in together, he didn’t take well to being alone. “I can call you when I get to my mum’s. Just turn the computer on and click on the icon. It’s a blue and white S. Should be right on the home screen.”

“Yeah, all right.” He let out a sigh. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.” She promised, before ending the call. She pulled into the driveway of her parents’ house twenty minutes later and parked the car. She almost wanted to tell her dad to handle this without her, but she couldn’t. There was too much coming through the rift for her to leave. They had all suggested trying the dimension cannon again, but Rose said not to. The rift was unstable enough as is, without them adding to it. Rose knew the looks everyone was giving her dad. They were all surprised she didn’t want to try again. She had Alec. That’s all she needed. She didn’t want to leave.

Rose walked into the house and put away her things before going up to her room, wanting to talk to Alec. After getting changed into her pajamas, one of Alec’s t-shirts and a pair of pants, she turned her computer on and launched Skype. It took a few minutes before Alec answered. “Hello?”

Alec could see her, but he couldn’t hear her. “Hello?”

“Alec, can you hear me?”

“Rose, are you there?”

Rose pulled her cell phone up and called him. “Can you hear me?”

“Now I can, since you called.”

“Try to make sure the speakers are up high enough.”

After a few adjustments, Alec was able to hear and see Rose and she was able to see and hear him.

“Hi, darling.” Alec gave her a grin, leaning forward in his seat. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, love.” She told him softly, giving him a smile. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long. I think I may be here another week at most.”

“Too bloody long if you ask me.” He grumbled, sitting back in his chair.

“Hey, none of that. We both knew going into this that we might both be called away for work. Dad promised me he wouldn’t have called me in if he could have avoided it.”

“I know.” He leaned forward again and studied her face. “We found the culprit of that string of robberies.”

“Was it that traveling bloke you thought it was?”

“Yes, it was. Found everything in his car when we caught him in the middle of his last one.”

“Did you tackle him to the ground?” She questioned, a teasing smile on her face.

“Aye, I did. Took him for surprise.” He grinned.

“That’s my Detective Inspector.” She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees, tilting the computer screen back so he could see her better. “I was thinking, when everything is done up here, maybe you could take the train up and drive back with me? Maybe take the long way home and stop somewhere for the night.”

“You want to turn an almost three hour ride into an overnight trip? That’s ridiculous, Rose. ”

Rose shrugged her shoulders softly, playing with the hem of her shirt. “Thought we could stop in Southampton or Portsmouth, spend the day there or something. It was just an idea. Never mind.”

“Rose, if you want to go, we can.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re right. Silly to extend a trip like that.” She gave him a small smile, wishing she were home. “What else is going on in Broadchurch?”

He frowned at her change in topic, letting out a sigh. “It’s been normal. We’re getting more and more visitors.”

“That’s good though, yeah? Ellie said it used to be packed with visitors this time of year, at least before everything.”

“Awful if you ask me. Do you know how many callouts we get now? Over nonsense too.”

She laughed softly. “Summer hasn’t even started either.”

“Don’t remind me.” He grumbled.

“Do you like being out there again, going after the bad guys?”

“I missed it while I was out on medical.” He admitted. “I’m happy to be back.”

“I’m glad. Did your appointment go okay with the cardiologist?”

“It went well. I’ll go back in another six months, then if everything is okay, another year.”

“That’s great, Alec.” She reached behind her and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. “Ellie called me the other day, did I tell you?”

“No, you didn’t. What did Miller want?” He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Girl talk, I can’t divulge. Though, she did tell me something interesting.”

“What’s that?”

“She said you tried to pick up Becca Fisher when you first got to town. Something about asking her to relax with you?”

“Bloody hell.” He groaned, tossing his head back as he pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. “Is nothing a secret?”

Rose giggled softly, moving her legs around. “She did say Becca declined. Can’t say I’m not glad. Might not have had a chance with you if Becca agreed.”

Alec lifted his head up and looked at her, a serious expression on his face. “It never would have worked out between me and Becca had we tried. One look at you and I knew I wanted to be with you. No one challenges me the way you do, Rose. No one makes me whole like you do.”

“Yeah?” She questioned, meekly.

“Yes. I love you, Rose. Even when you’re miles away.”

“I love you too. Even when you’re grumpy because I’m miles away.”

“If you want, we can take a long weekend in a few weeks, once you’re home, go somewhere.”

“I’d like that. Doesn’t have to be far. Are you sure?”

“Would be nice to get out of Broadchurch for a few days.”

“Maybe a nice bed and breakfast place?”

“Wherever you want to go. I’ll make some calls, go from there.”

“You’re so sexy when you take charge.”

Alec shook his head softly, a hint of a smile on his face. “How is it going over there?”

“It’s going. I should probably tell you, Mickey and Jake asked me if I wanted to try the dimension cannon again since there’s been an issue with the rift.”

“What did you say?” He questioned quietly, worried about her response.

“I told them there was no point in trying. The rift is unstable enough without us adding to it. Everyone was surprised that I didn’t want to start the project up again, but I’m happy here, I don’t want to leave.” Her voice was soft as she tried to sooth his worries. “I can’t imagine being anywhere without you.”

Alec was speechless. He knew how much the cannon project had meant to her. But he must have meant more to her than trying to get back to her original universe. When she had first told him about it, it had sounded like she would do anything to get back. Now, she wanted to stay here, in this universe. With him.

“Besides, who else would keep you in line and tease you about wanting to relax with Becca?” She teased him, laughing softly when she saw his look.

“Stop it, Rose.” He grumbled, frowning at her.

“At least you didn’t ask her to Netflix and chill, like you did with me.”

“Rose.” He warned.

“All right, I’ll stop. But one final question. When you asked her to relax did you mean relax as in some cuddling or relax as in, I want you naked in my bed?”

The glare on his face answered her question as she started to laugh. When he hung up on her a few minutes later when her laughter continued, she called him back as she got herself back under control.

“Done?” Alec questioned, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Yes, I’m done. I promise. I’m sorry. I won’t ever bring it up again.” At least not that day, she said to herself as she filed away this tidbit of information.

For some reason, he didn’t believe her. But he didn’t mind. If it meant seeing her laughing and smiling, he would let her tease him. “Come home soon.”

Her expression softened as she nodded her head. “I will, love. You have quite a bit of lost cuddling and snogging time to make up for.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
